kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Philip Sonozaki (A New Decade)
is one half of Kamen Rider W and leader of The C Gang. Character History To be added Family *Daido Sonozaki - Brother Personality Rider Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. is the primary and default form used by Double. It is colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Memories, hence known as the . CycloneJoker is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Double's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Double's Gaia Memories. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. }} - Heat= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 5.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 49 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. * Joker Grenade: 15t is the first Half Change form used. It is colored red and black form accessed from the Heat and Joker Memories, hence known as the . In this form, Double can throw flaming punches by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatJoker shows an increase in punching and kicking powers, but it has a slightly slower running speed and very weak jumping height than CycloneJoker. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , during which Kamen Rider Double somersaults in mid-air, then HeatJoker's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. - Metal= HeatMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. *'Metal Branding': 30 tons is the second true form used by Double. It is colored red and silver and is accessed from the Heat and Metal Memories, hence known as the . In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire. A common tactic used by Double is to turn around while changing to this form, using the Metal Shaft on his back to block enemy attacks before counterattacking. HeatMetal is considered to be the strongest, but also the slowest of the 9 forms, due to its running speed and weight and it's jumping height is weaker than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , where one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and deliver a final blow to the opponent. A variation of this attack is the with the use of Accel's Engine Blade in the Hyper Battle DVD. }} - Luna= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. *'Metal illusion': 20t is a yellow and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Luna and Metal Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers, using the Luna Memory's abilities to use it as a whip. LunaMetal is also shown to be lighter and faster than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , where Double uses the Metal Shaft to create golden rings and then unleashes them upon the target all at once. - Trigger= LunaTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.5 sec. is a form that first appears in the television series. It is a yellow and blue form accessed with the Luna Memory and the Trigger Memory hence known as the . In this form, Double's Trigger Magnum is able to fire gold and blue bolts that can curve and track targets. LunaTrigger is mostly well-suited for marksmanship, but its shots are slower. This form's Maximum Drive finisher is the , which fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. LunaTrigger's ending theme is entitled "Finger on the Trigger". }} - Fang= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 13t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.2s *'Fang Streiser': 45t is a white and black form. As the Fang Memory was designed for Philip, his and Shotaro's roles as Double are reversed in FangJoker, with Shotaro's consciousness transferred into Philip's body for the transformation, Double's left eye flashes whenever Shotaro speaks. This form is described as the , as the transformation takes an extreme tax on Philip's body as he tends to lose control of himself when in this form during its first two uses. Additionally this form cannot be used for long periods of time due to Philip's weaker body. FangJoker is considered to be faster and stronger than the other forms that came before it. }} - Final Form Ride= CycloneCyclone &''' '''JokerJoker Rider Statistics *'Height: 195 cm' *'Weight: 85kg' Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power: ?' *'Kicking power: 8t' *'Maximum Jump Height: 70m' *'Maximum Running Speed: '''100m/7.8s *'Triple Extreme: 48 tons These two forms are gained after Decade uses the Final Form Ride card, Kamen Rider W to separate Double's halves where they are controlled by the minds and bodies they originated from (CycloneCyclone is controlled by Philip and JokerJoker is controlled by Shotaro). An interesting note the Double Driver on both bodies has '''two of the same Gaia Memories used in CycloneJoker and CycloneCyclone has two scarves hanging from his neck. CycloneCyclone gains the power of wind while JokerJoker gains the power of agility and strength. }} - Dopant Form= is Philip's default Dopant form. - Fang Dopant= In a bid to get the WDriver from the second Kamen Rider W, Philip uses the Fang Memory to transform into the . }} }} Equipment Devices *WDriver *Gaia Memories Notes